The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging control method, and a computer program.
A technology has been disclosed in which a user present in the periphery of a screen is detected using a proximity sensor, and processing of a user interface displayed on the screen is performed according to the detection of the user (e.g., see JP 2013-145451A).